


Winning Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Winning Celebration

**Title:** Winning Celebration  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Sweat.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Mild angst  
 **A/N:** Ron could finally do what he'd longed to.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Winning Celebration

~

The changing room finally deserted, Ron slipped inside silently.

With everyone in the tower rejoicing, Ron could do what he’d longed to ever since that afternoon.

He checked inside the dirty clothes hamper, relieved to see that the elves hadn’t cleaned yet. Finding what he wanted, he sat down, burying his nose in the sweaty leathers and breathing deeply.

As always, it took only a minute for the familiar scent of Harry to have him coming with a low cry.

Cleaning himself up with a spell, Ron slipped back to the tower.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

Ron smiled. “Never better!”

~


End file.
